kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 August 2015
17:47:50 Yes. My college schedule is funky. 17:48:25 M-W I have 8:00-9:30 class, then at 1:00-2:35 pm then 3:10-3:50 pm 17:49:08 jj,does th college you go to have any rivalries with one gustavas college? 17:50:24 just asking 17:51:22 W-What? 17:51:28 No, not at all. 17:51:33 I' 17:51:39 Well... there is one but its on another country. 17:51:41 county* 17:51:52 I'm going to college in 5 days 17:51:54 * 17:53:09 It'll be... fun 17:53:21 I have Monday - Thursday 17:55:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:35 How are you doing so far in College @ Jj 17:57:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:58:00 Bloop 17:58:12 Hi 17:58:18 I get 40 minutes off school because its Wednesday 17:58:42 K 17:59:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:59:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:59:32 K 17:59:35 K 17:59:36 K 17:59:40 K 17:59:43 Stop spamming peepers 17:59:48 (troll) 17:59:48 XD 17:59:58 Sorry I had to say k four times 18:00:08 I'm not saying it 3 times..... 18:00:18 By heading home 18:00:20 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 18:03:24 Same here Teen, I go M-Thursday 18:03:38 I think i'm enjoying it and doing good so far. I started yesterday 18:04:00 Cool 18:04:26 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:06:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:06:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:12:46 *sits with jj* your wifi was evil yesterday 18:14:01 I know that. 18:14:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 18:14:14 I was in College so I had to pay attention. 18:14:15 baaaaack 18:14:33 Wb Peepers o/ 18:14:39 LLoyd watch me eat a snack yesterday 18:14:49 *gives jj a cupcake* wolf sorry 18:16:24 my dog pooped on the floor this morning..... right after going outside 18:16:31 she did right next to me 18:17:37 i think thats why my dog ozzy was diched on the side of the road when we got him 18:17:45 Gross. 18:18:39 my dog bobo went up and peed on my brother's coat. We told him. my brother got so mad, that he grabbed the dog opened the front door and yelled. 'get out of here and never come back!" 18:19:02 So the dog ran outside and 1 second later was staring at us from the door. 18:19:43 So my dad let him in. XD 18:20:45 *a kitten with a bum paw* 18:20:50 Lol 18:21:11 @ Peepers 18:25:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:25:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:26:57 *cuddles a kitten with a bum leg* 18:27:27 Org reopen pm please 18:28:16 $wgGroupPermissions'director''disableaccount' = true; @ Peepers XD 18:28:27 What 18:30:42 Oh that's the technical permission to disable a user account on my MediaWiki site. 18:31:01 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 18:31:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 18:31:33 You removed me D: 18:31:58 Oh and teen did you do the staff star on my goldfish wiki 18:32:50 *pets peeps* 18:32:57 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 18:33:20 I'll do it rn. 18:33:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:34:04 *sneaks up on and cuddles the crow* wolf wins *runs off into the shadows* 18:34:08 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 18:34:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:36:57 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:38:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:38:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 18:39:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 18:39:02 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 19